battle_spiritsfandomcom-20200223-history
Double Drive Episode 31
The thirty-first episode of the anime series Battle Spirits Double Drive. With Shishi's help, Kazuya pursues a forbidden, ultimate power. Summary Kabuto and Inui are surprised to see Kazuya around. They mock him for being weak. Kazuya is angered to the point that he decides to challenge Tatsumi. He believes he's more worthy to have the 12 God-Kings. Tatsumi decides to accept, because Shishi believes there's still a use for Kazuya. Back on the ship, Sandrat pleads to the others to let him keep Mouchuu. Despite his promise to never lie again, everyone is still skeptical, because that could be a lie as well. Mei suggests that they let him keep it, because none of them use yellow decks. Shunta and Yoku agree to this, as long as they can look over Sandrat's deck first. If his deck is too weak, and Mouchuu quickly gets stolen by the Battlers of Darkness, it would be a problem. At first, Tatsumi and Kazuya battle on even terms. But this ends just as soon as Tatsumi brings out Ourovorius. Kazuya is overwhelmed by its effect, and unable to do a thing. After winning, Tatsumi advises Kazuya to know his place, or risk being destroyed by his ambitions. After returning to the castle, Kazuya is furious, and starts to break everything in sight. He believes that Shunta is the reason for all his misery, and is determined to crush him. Shishi comes to his room, and asks him what cost he would be willing to pay to succeed. If he would throw away everything for power. Kazuya says he would obviously do this. Satisfied with Kazuya's answer, Shishi takes him to a remote place. She claims he can find a forbidden power which surpasses the 12 God-Kings. She opens a gate to another world, and sends Kazuya through. The place Kazuya enters is filled with colorful pillar-like beings. The inhabitants are shocked to see him there, as no humans are allowed in their world. Kazuya tells them that he came there because he heard they had a forbidden power which can surpass the 12 God-Kings. They reveal that they do have an ultimate power like that, but humans can't have it. Thus, they command him to leave. But Kazuya refuses to do this, and states that he knows their identity. Shunta continues working to put together a deck for Sandrat. But in thinking of a way to help Mouchuu endure attacks once it's on the field, he realizes a problem. This problem has actually been bothering him for a while. He asks if Spirits World has any Ultimates. This question horrifies everyone but Yoku, especially Eto. This is because in Spirits World, Ultimates are taboo and no one is allowed to have any. This puzzles Shunta, because they're completely normal cards in his world. Yoku confirms that Balgard has no such issues either. Back in the other world, Kazuya declares that the beings he's facing are actually Ultimates. They confirm this is true, but still refuse to give him their power. Kazuya has no intention of giving up however, stating his misery as the reason. The Ultimates question why he wants power, then. Kazuya thinks back to the exact reasons why. In the past, his father gave him Battle Spirits cards before leaving somewhere. He said they could play when he returned, and asked Kazuya to become strong for that day. Kazuya devoted himself to the game, in anticipation. But his mother believed that his father would never come back. Still, Kazuya began to play tournaments. On the way to an event, he saw Shunta and his family. Shunta was in a rush to get to his first tournament, and the family planned to get sushi afterwards. Kazuya won that tournament, and others after. He built up a large group of admirers because of his skill, but still, his father never returned. And then, finally, his win streak was crushed by Shunta in the championship, and everyone lost interest in him. Kazuya explains to the Ultimates that he would trade anything to go back to that time and beat Shunta. The Ultimates are impressed by this, and ask if he would even trade his soul. They show him a Soul Core. Kazuya agrees to this without a second thought, and crushes the Soul Core. This is enough for the Ultimates to deem him worthy of their power. Once this is done with, he returns to Shishi, satisfied. Battle Spirits Lecture Segment Ultimates are explained. Matches Kazuya vs. Tatsumi Cards Used Purple Green Blue Cast *Shunta Mogami- Makoto Koichi *Yoku Albatrosa- Mutsumi Tamura *Eto Etoshinmori the 8th- Sawako Hata *Tatsumi- Jun Fukuyama *Mei Merryhadda- Kotori Koiwai *Kazuya Taiga- Yuki Kodaira *Shishi- Kei Shindou *Kiki Beresia- Ayane Sakura *Sandrat- Junichi Suwabe *Kinoto- Nichika Omori *General Inui- Tomokazu Sugita *Mofumofu- Misaki Watada *Shaushau- Kei Shindou *Toshio Mogami- Tomokazu Sugita *Kento Mogami- Misaki Watada *Kabuto- Tetsu Inada *Wabii- Yasuhiko Kawazu *Sabii- Riki Kitazawa *Kazuya's Mother- Shiori Matsuda *Red Ultimate- Kenji Nomura *Purple Ultimate- Yasuhiko Kawazu *White Ultimate- Riki Kitazawa *Yellow Ultimate- Shuuhei Sakaguchi *Blue Ultimate- Tetsu Inada Main Staff *Script- Tsuyoshi Tamai *Storyboard- Kunihisa Sugishima, Hiroto Kato *Episode Director- Shunsuke Machitani *Animation Director- Asako Inayoshi Category:Episodes: Double Drive